Duo and Saiko
by Kiori Ameritsu
Summary: Duo marries Saiko (made up character) but something bad happens to Saiko.It is now updated! 8chapter 28
1. Till Death Do Us Part

Duo and Saiko  
  
I do not own GW or Vicious. I only own Saiko. Please do not sue me. Oh yeah this is my first Fanfic so please not to harsh on the reviews but tell me what I can do to make it better. Oh yeah this story is from Duo's point of view. He is narrating.  
  
"I love you, Duo," she said to me as she lay dying in my arms. "I love you too, Saiko," I replied. Right after I said that she died. She died and it is all Vicious' fault. In the past Saiko and I have been in tight situations where one of us could have been killed, killed by his sword. This time one of us died. Why did it have to be her? Couldn't it have been me? Now I will get revenge for this. He will die!  
Note: I know the chapter is short but I have a few more. So please R&R! ~Kiori~ 


	2. One Year Before

One Year Before  
  
Once again.I do not own GW or Vicious. I own Saiko. Please R&R. Enjoy!  
  
"Oh, Duo, I can't believe we are married!" exclaimed Saiko. "I know," Duo replied. Ring, ring, ring! The videophone rang and guess who was there? Only Vicious himself. "What do you want?" Saiko screamed at him. Vicious replied in a creepy tone, "I want you and your little dog dead!!!!" "We don't have a dog. And hey how did you get our number???" she said in an annoyed tone. "Have you heard of a phonebook? Since you have no dog I want your husband dead," retorted Vicious. "Why am I always wanted dead by someone?" Duo questioned himself. "Because you just are..." replied Vicious. "That was a historical question..." "You mean rhetorical..," said Saiko as she corrected Duo. "Yes, yes.what did I say?" "So when will you kill us?" Duo asked. "I say maybe in a few weeks. I mean I am not telling you." "Ok we'll be expecting it...I mean not expecting it," Saiko said, "good bye!" click she turned it off. "Well that was a lovely call..." remarked Saiko. "Yes, I know people are soo lovely now at days." "I say we go get something to eat and process that threat though our minds" jovially said Saiko. "Sounds good to me, lover." "You watch too much SNL." teasingly said Saiko. "I say we eat at Wendy's and then catch a movie!" Duo said excitingly. "Ok.sounds good to me lover. Let's see Dream Catcher," Saiko said happily. 


	3. The Movies

At the Movies + Wendy's  
  
I got a little lazy so I wrote it in play form.  
  
Saiko: **eats burger** You know this is a good burger.  
  
Duo: **already ate three burgers** Yeah I know I am on my fourth now.  
  
Saiko: I think it is time to go or we might miss the movie.  
  
Duo: Do we have to? I am still hungry.  
  
Saiko: Yes.  
  
Duo: Ok..Goodbye burger I'll miss you!!  
  
~*~In MOVIE theater parking lot~*~  
  
Duo: Are we there yet?  
  
Saiko: Yes.so stop asking me you're like a little kid, but I love you.  
  
Duo: YAY!!! You love me and we're there!  
  
Theatre worker: What would you like to see?  
  
Duo: Dream Catcher for 2 adults.please.  
  
Theatre worker: Sorry all sold out.  
  
Duo: Ok.Saiko what do you want to see?  
  
Saiko: I want to see Old School  
  
Theatre worker: Sorry, sold out as well.  
  
Duo: What is not sold out then?  
  
Theatre worker: Pokèmon the Movie 5  
  
Duo: I wonder why.  
  
Saiko: I think we'll pass.  
  
Duo: I know!!!  
  
Saiko: Know what?  
  
Duo: We can rent a movie.Let's see Kung Pow: Enter the Fist  
  
Saiko: Ok. I heard it was lamely funny.  
  
Duo: To the movie store!  
  
~*~ At the movie store~*~  
  
Duo: Do you have Kung Pow: Enter the Fist?  
  
Desk Clerk: Yes, we do.  
  
Duo: Thank God!**lunges to get tape, but someone else got it..guess who it was??? It was Vicious.** Saiko, a little help.  
  
Saiko:**sword comes out of her hand** HIYA!!! **I know that was a lame noise but deal with it. Everything has lame sound effects.**  
  
Vicious:**stops sword with his hand** Nice try but next time lose the lame HIYA noise.  
  
Saiko: Damn it. That's usually the problem.  
  
Vicious: DIE!!!! **attacks Duo and Saiko** **we both missed the attack because he can't see very well and then we ran away with the movie on accident and now Vicious and The Manager of Hollywood Video are chasing after us.Oh Joy**  
  
Duo: Oh Joy, We are being chased by Vicious and The Manager of Hollywood Video.  
  
Saiko: I dreamt this would happen..I thought it was a little bit weird that a manager was chasing after us..  
  
Duo: Ok, nice dream.**pulls out gun and starts shooting**  
  
The Manager: Hey.you stop right there and pay for that video!  
  
Vicious: And stop shooting at us!!!  
  
Duo: No! No! No! No!  
  
Saiko: **pulls out gun too** And we won't pay for this video!! BANG! BANG!  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~ Please Review this..honest opinion! 


End file.
